Roses
by Coreyyy
Summary: Lost roses are found by Harry and Harry is about to find out who is love is


_**Title: Roses**_

_**Characters: D/H **_

_**Rating: Rated M**_

_**Please don't criticize my work; I have worked so hard on this, thank you**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I wish I did **_

_**Chapter 1 - Love at first sight**_

As Harry got to the steps of Hogwarts he stood there for a few moments and began to feel so much better that he was there. He didn't even miss the Dursleys because of the way they'd been acting around him lately. Harry stepped in and saw that Hogwarts was still the same as it used to be. He gazed at all the candles and how bright the room was. The people he loved were still there to see him and befriend him for life. Harry smiled and began walking up to the Great Hall with the other students. He sighed happily as he looked up at the ceiling to see that it was a night sparkling sky. He then saw Hermione and Ron, his two best friends he could count on for anything! He walked gleefully over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione who looked bored, Ron who looked almost sad and Neville who looked sick. The Gryffindor's didn't look like a happy bunch today from where Harry was sitting and he wasn't happy about that. He hated seeing his friends depressed, angry, sick, or sad or in any kind of other emotion. Harry gazed around at the students who looked so bored and in a trance. He gazed at Neville who looked very pale and sick. Harry gazed over at the Slytherin table and saw that Pansy and Draco were play fighting, but he noticed something very odd, Draco was happy! Very happy! He was curious to know why he was so happy. Draco was laughing every few seconds. Harry shaked the thought out of his head and moved down the Slytherin table, Marcus Flint looked bored and so did Terrence Higgs. Harry gazed over at Pansy Parkinson who was wearing an odd necklace, Harry suspected she had gotten it given to her by Draco Malfoy or a guy that she was going out with, and Harry knew Draco could spend expensive gifts on such fine jewellery. Harry sighed as he finally sat down, and stopped examining how everyone was looking at that precise moment. Harry gazed at Ron who didn't look hungry at all. He gazed down the table over at Pansy who was whispering to Fred and George secretly, Harry supposed Fred and George were up to their usual funny tricks again and didn't want to be apart of it.

Harry wondered what was up with Neville though, it looked like Neville was about to throw up. Harry decided it was best to take him to the Hospital Wing after the announcements were finished, and he did so. After the announcements were finally done Harry quickly took Neville up to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was busy with other students as well. Harry sat Neville down on the bed and went to grab a bowl for Neville. Harry ran to the cupboard of Madam Pomfrey's corner and began searching for a bowl. As he found a bowl he quickly walked back over to Neville. Harry gave it to Neville and Neville began throwing up. Harry shut his eyes at the grossed site and gazed at the other students. Harry saw Parviti lying on the bed with scars on her face. Harry was very worried and wanted to know what happened, so he quickly walked over to Pavarti.

"Pavarti…What happened?" Harry asked curiously,

"Cat fight with my Mom, but never you mind, the story will be all around Hogwarts soon. You will find out then, I guarantee it,"

Harry sighed, "Well I hope you get better," He smiled and walked back over to Neville,

"Harry, you need to get to class now, thank you for bringing Neville up," Madam Pomfrey smiled, Harry nodded and walked out of the room. He began walking down the stairs back towards the Entrance Hall where he saw Ron and Hermione waiting for him,

"Hello Harry!" Hermione said softly, running up to Harry to hug him,

"Hiya Harry," Ron said with a bored look on his face,

"Hey guys," Harry hugged them both tightly,

"It's time for our Care of Magical Creatures class, today we're learning about unicorns!" Hermione said excitedly, jumping up and down. Harry gave a small smile; he wasn't very fond of Unicorns. Most girls were, but guys weren't.

The three of them walked out towards the grounds to Hagrid's Hut. Hermione whispered to Ron but Harry didn't hear and he felt like he was being left out but was sure to talk to Hermione about it after. The three of them sat on a log near the forbidden forest. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione but as he was shoved off he complained. He fell to the ground as Draco had sat down and pushed him off harshly. Harry gazed madly at Draco as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Yes potter?" Draco asked innocently,

"How dare you? I was sitting there…" Harry folded his arms

Ron and Hermione were also shoved off; they stood up and brushed themselves off, walking over to another group to stand with them

"You have a real attitude Malfoy, I suggest you stop being so arrogant and pathetic all the time," Harry said madly, he turned around and calmly walked away

"Arrogant? Pathetic…" Draco asked, curiously "Me? No way," Draco shaked his head and just gazed down at his work

Harry heaved a sigh and walked to stand with the group

The lesson was over quite quickly. Harry had done well in the lesson when riding a Unicorn, unlike Draco; he was too scared to get on one because of what had happened with Buckbeak. Instead, Draco had declined the offer and sat down to watch. Harry knew he seemed the type to be a wimp.

Hagrid was impressed by Harry and Hermione's performances with the Unicorns.

As the class began walking off Harry, Ron, and Hermione were up for their next class; potions. One of Harry's least favourite subjects and of course one of Harry's least favourite teachers was in Potions, which had made it even more worse for him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly started walking to the Potions class. As Harry walked in with Hermione and Ron when they got to the door they all quickly walked in to see that they were late. Everyone was already there and in their seats, the three of them sat down in their usual spots and they could see that Snape was looking madly at them. Harry sighed as he knew he was about to take away points. Snape just sighed and cleared his throat, and then sat back down.

_That can't be possible. Snape never does that; why isn't he taking away points? Not that I want him to but that is rather strange! _

Harry gazed curiously at Snape as he looked down at his work.

He shrugged and was glad that Snape didn't take the house points. He continued to get on with his work without a sound coming from him, not even a squeak. Hermione had also wondered what was up with Snape; he was acting rather generously today. Ron was curious too, he was glad that Snape didn't deduct house points and was happy about it. But was curious to know why Snape didn't take their points away.

"Turn to page 202 please," Snape had said; the whole class was shocked as he had said please. What was up with the polite Snape today? But, it was rewarding for the three Gryffindor's to see Snape in a good mood.

But usually when Snape WAS in a good mood he liked to tease everyone but the Slytherin's and deduct house points which were not pleasant.

Harry turned to page 202 and saw they were studying on Wolves. The class had finished rather early. As Snape had dismissed the class they all quickly walked out in shock because that was the first time they had seen Snape not deduct house points from Gryffindor for being late. Harry raised an eyebrow at the smiley Snape and quickly walked out with Ron and Hermione who were both in shock as well.

"That was creepy, but good!" Ron smiled cheekily,

"Yes, it was good, but why?" Hermione asked curiously,

"Maybe he's on happy pills?" Ron asked, shrugging his shoulders

"I have no idea, maybe…I don't know, I was thinking of a type of potion or something but he wouldn't do that to himself, not while he likes to be selfish and take away points and stuff from the houses, but I think he knows what he's doing?" Hermione shrugged,

"I reckon you're right Hermione, I'm just really shocked that he didn't take house points away from Gryffindor," Harry finally said,

"We all are, maybe we should just forget about it for now and get to interval," Hermione suggested, the two boys nodded and they quickly walked out of the cold slippery dungeons. As they got out of the classroom they saw that Neville was walking towards them and he looked MUCH better than before.

"Neville! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked,

"Oh, great! Madam Pomfrey cured me which is good, but I missed potions! Snape is going to go-" Neville was then interrupted by Harry,

"Neville, you don't need to worry, it was weird because when we arrived in late Snape didn't say anything and didn't even take any house points away!" Harry said excitedly,

"Maybe he's trying to show people he's not as mad as he looks?" Neville had asked,

Hermione was impressed with Neville's intelligence that day. Neville had made good points most of the morning about Snape, and then the _Daily Prophet_.

"Well, I have to go and study, I'll see you guys later," Neville waved,

Harry waved back and walked with Ron and Hermione outside to the grounds where they sat down on a log beside Hagrid's Cabin. Harry needed something interesting to talk about with Hermione and Ron; he hadn't seen them in a while.

"So, Ron how's Fred and George?" Harry asked,

"Oh they're great, up to their usual inventions again. George was trying to make a Flying Carpet," Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, "But…Fred came up with something else; an electronic couch!" Ron said excitedly, "It's amazing, Harry, also, George said he wanted you to come and have a look at their new couch, they're really excited about it, you can go too if you want Hermione," Ron smiled,

"Seems exciting, what does it to?" Harry asked,

"Well, it bounces up and down, it has air conditioner, it flips itself back when you want to go to sleep so it's not just a bed it's a couch, it even has arms to give you stuff like the remote control! It's great and superior!" Ron smiled,

"I want a turn!" Harry smiled,

"Me too," Hermione nodded,

"So Hermione, what about you?" Harry asked,

"Me? I've been studying electronic devices, such fascinating technology,"

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked,

"Yes, I've just learnt that there is such thing as a Cell Phone! It's crazy!" Hermione smiled happily,

"A cell phone?" Ron asked curiously,

"They're not really used in the wizarding world Ronald, they're used to other people outside the wizarding world," Hermione shrugged,

"Interesting piece of information Hermione," Harry nodded,

As Harry gazed around the grounds he saw that someone was staring at him. Harry gazed over at the blonde, while Hermione had started blabbing on about how cool a cell phone seemed. Harry gazed away and pretended he didn't even know Malfoy was staring. Harry and Ron had noticed it too, Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Harry? Why is Malfoy staring at you?" Hermione asked,

"I wouldn't have a clue," Harry shrugged, not knowing what to do

"Maybe he…you know…" Hermione whispered something in Harry's ear

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled out, students jumped and gazed at Harry with a puzzled look

"That's disgusting!" Harry shrieked,

"Well…It's just a theory!" Hermione complained,

"You think he…" Harry paused,

"Yes I do, otherwise he wouldn't be staring at you like this Harry,"

"Ewwwww," Harry shaked his head to get the disgusting thoughts out,

"What? What did you say?" Ron asked,

"She said…" Harry sat down and whispered in Ron's ear what Hermione said and Ron had suddenly fainted

"Ron?" Harry asked,

"He'll wake up soon," Hermione giggled

_**Chapter 2- Lost rose**_

Ron had finally woken up after a shock of what he had heard from Harry.

He realized he was in the hospital wing, "Where am I?" Ron asked, placing a hand on his head,

"Lay down Ron, you were just in shock," Harry said,

Ron gazed at Ron, Hermione, and Neville who were all sitting in chairs next to the bed, as Ron saw Fred and George come in he sighed,

"Don't let them annoy me please," Ron shut his eyes and and then opened them again,

Fred and George had cheeky smiles on their faces as they walked over,

"Hello Ron, how are you?" George asked, pulling in a chair,

"I'm fine," Ron sighed,

"You aren't, you don't look fine, and you look like you just saw a ghost!" Fred joked,

"Haha so damn funny," Ron said, looking annoyed,

"Harry, you have to come see the electronic couch!" Fred said excitedly,

"So rude of you to talk about that when I'M SICK!" Ron complained,

Fred and George sighed,

"Yes, yes we know you fainted over a little joke," George chuckled,

"_Bring him in here!" _Came a voice from the halls, the Gryffindor's gazed curiously at who McGonagall had brung in with Snape

As they heard a familiar groaning noise Harry saw it was Malfoy, he looked terribly sick and unhealthy

"Get me some medicine," Snape panicked,

"What happened?" Harry asked, rushing over to the side of the bed,

"None of your concern potter," McGonagall said as she helped Snape with the medicine as Madam Pomfrey brought it over,

As Snape gave Draco the medicine his eyes had opened, they were shut before,

"Malfoy? Can you hear me?" Snape asked,

"Y-yes," Draco managed to say,

"What happened?" McGonagall asked curiously, hoping he would give her an answer

Draco whispered, "V-v" He began to say slowly "V-Voldemort," Draco whispered,

"Goodness!" McGonagall stood up, shocked, clapping a hand to her mouth,

The Gryffindor's gazed curiously, Fred and George tried eavesdropping

Harry's jaw opened and was shocked,

_Why would Voldemort do this to Draco Malfoy? Isn't Malfoy supposed to be a part of Voldemort, doesn't he like The Malfoy's? Wouldn't he favour them? _

Harry couldn't stop wondering what awful things he did to Draco, Harry had never felt this sorry for him,

_Later when night had come…_

Harry sighed as he began walking to the hospital wing, as he walked in he gazed over at Draco who looked really pale, like a ghost. Harry was worried, for the first time. He saw that Ron had already gotten out earlier. Harry slowly walked over to the bed where Draco lay in bed. His eyes looked tired, he looked very sick and it looked like he was about to die. But Harry knew he wouldn't, he just couldn't. He couldn't lose his enemy; he would miss all the fights they used to have. Harry gazed down at the pale looking Malfoy; he twiddled his thumbs wondering what to do. He wanted to help; do something to help Malfoy at least.

As Malfoy opened his eyes, he started to glow an angry glare at Harry all of a sudden; Harry knew Draco didn't want him there at all.

"_Malfoy…How are you feeling?" _Draco could hear Harry's soft voice from a distance,

"_Malfoy?" _Harry said softly again,

Draco gazed at Harry; he didn't want to say anything to him. He didn't even want to talk to him.

"F-fine," Draco finally said,

"You don't look it, you look really pale, let me feel your hands," Harry touched his hand softly and then pulled it away quickly as it was really cold,

"Malfoy, are you dying?" Harry asked,

"Y-yes," Draco said shutting his eyes for a few minutes and then opening them again

"Oh no, I don't want you to die!" Harry panicked,

"Whatever," Draco said madly,

"I don't! Even though we've had our rough fights, I've never wanted you to die," Harry placed his head in his hands,

Draco sighed, and let out a nasty cough,

"W-why did you s-say one t-time then?"

"I didn't mean it, I really didn't," Harry said truthfully,

Draco nodded understandably,

"I should go; I'll come back later, okay?" Harry asked,

"Okay," Draco sighed "But w-why are you h-helping me?" Draco asked,

"Because I want to, do you mind?" Harry asked,

"N-no," Draco shaked his head,

Harry nodded,

He smiled and walked out; Draco went back to staring at the ceiling

Harry sighed, he walked towards the Gryffindor dorm and when he got there he walked to the boys dorm, towards his dorm, he opened the door and shut it. Harry grabbed his pyjamas and started to get undressed, he pulled on his pyjamas and got into bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling. He then turned over and snuggled into his warm bed, falling asleep in a second. He smiled during his sleep.

In the morning Harry awoke, he yawned and stretched. He walked over to his mirror and saw how sleepy his eyes looked that morning. He rubbed them and as he searched through his draw he found something. He gazed as he saw a medium sized black rose. He gazed at it, puzzled and confused. He placed it on top of his book and grabbed his wand, ink and feather. He then began to run to Charms, he gazed at his timetable to see he had a free period afterwards so he knew he had time to talk to Hermione and Ron about the rose he just found.

As he got to Charms, he saw that the routine was changed. The Hufflepuffs were meant to be at the lesson but instead they were shocked when they walked into see the Slytherin's. Hermione shrugged and sat down at a desk near the front, Hermione and Ron sat next to her.

Harry sighed as the lesson began, they were studying Unicorns and what were so unique about them. Harry wrote down the things that professor Flitwick had wrote up on the board for them to write, he scribbled it down quickly.

_Unicorns are a magical type of animal, you can even befriend them. Such delightful and respectful creatures and welcoming. Unicorns do not harm you if you be nice to them, unlike Hippogriffs; they can harm very easily. Unicorns are different creatures, they know who to befriend and who not to befriend and they are the most beautiful creatures. They are calm and great to train. _

_Blah, blah, blah, blah _Harry thought and just sighed. He was worried about Malfoy, wondering if he was okay and whether he needed help or not. Harry then had an idea, he grabbed the Marauders Map from his pocket and while no one was looking he searched on the map for Draco. He saw that Draco was still in the Hospital Wing in his bed laying there very still. Harry nodded and whispered 'Mischief managed' and quickly put it back in his pocket. As Flitwick stopped writing on the board Harry sighed gladly, Ron was writing rather quickly.

As Flitwick handed a few books out to everyone, Harry gazed at the book and saw that it was titled _Unicorns _on the front. Harry turned to the middle where Professor Flitwick had directed on the board of the number he wanted everyone to turn to.

Harry sighed and turned to the middle of the book where Flitwick directed to go, when they had finally finished learning about Unicorns the class was dismissed.

_**The sweet kiss**_

Harry walked towards the Hospital Wing later in the night, he was wondering how Draco was.

As he walked in he saw that Draco looked a lot healthier, and happier. He was glad and decided to ask if he knew anything about the rose.

"Harry," Draco smiled as Harry walked in, Draco was even beginning to say Harry's first name which was a privilege for Harry,

Harry sat down on the chair and gazed at Draco "How are you feeling?" Harry asked with concern,

"I am fine thank you, getting better," Draco smiled,

"You seem it, have any of the Slytherin's come into see you?" Harry asked

"Nope not yet, I suppose they're busy with all their ranting about the _Daily Prophet," _Draco complained

"I'm sure they'll come in and see you soon," Harry nodded,

"Yes I'm sure they will," Draco nodded in agreement,

Harry nodded,

"So, how are things?" Draco asked curiously,

"They're alright thanks, which is great," Harry smiled,

"Anything I should know about?" Draco asked,

"Well not really, I'll be sure to tell you when some news pops up,"

"Looking forward to it," Draco chuckled,

Harry nodded, the nervous tension between them grew even more and Harry wanted it to stop. He wanted to be friends with Draco and continue like nothing ever happened in all those hatred years.

Draco smiled sweetly at Harry; Harry knew it was time to talk about the rose,

"Malfoy?" Harry asked,

"Yes?" Draco gazed at Harry,

"Do you know anything about a black rose?" Harry asked, hopefully,

"A black rose…Ah, yes, those wonderful things, someone's in love with you Harry, I can see it because of the rose, whenever you get a rose your true love will come to you and ask you out, it's true I got it in the mail myself but it didn't work out so well for me because it was a red rose. A red rose is when someone is trying to love you but they're not quite getting there, and the black rose is the power of love, you're quite lucky Harry, very lucky, I wonder who it is!" Draco said excitedly, "Pretty soon those black roses will lead you to your love, you'll find them around Hogwarts I am guessing, they might lead you somewhere, so keep a close eye out," Draco nodded,

"I will, thank you Malfoy but how did you hear all of this?" Harry asked,

"My Father told me, it's all true, and it's great," Draco smiled,

"An explainable piece of information you gave me there, very clear, but anyway, I have to go and do some study, I will see you soon," Harry smiled,

Draco smiled and then layed his head back against the pillow,

Earlier that day Harry had found another black rose, he had found it on the floor in his trunk!

_It must be someone from Gryffindor, _Harry thought

Harry shrugged because he knew he was going to find out soon,

Later that night Harry had found yet another rose leading towards his path. He found two black roses leading to the hospital wing. Harry gazed curiously, he picked them up and as he had walked to the last rose he picked it up to see what he was staring at.

"Hello Harry," Draco said softly, Harry saw the black rose that was inside Draco's pocket,

"Draco…" Harry began to panic,

"Please don't run out on me, just let me explain, please sit," Draco offered,

Harry slowly sat down and pulled the chair in a little, Draco took out his rose and placed it inside of Harry's pocket gently,

Harry hesitated but sat still, he knew he couldn't run out not while Draco was still down,

"Harry… I have loved you my whole life, I know I didn't tell you earlier and for that I am so sorry. I should have told you and let you know but I was afraid if I did you would walk out on me for sure and I am afraid that you would walk out on me now but I am now telling you the truth, I can't wait my whole life and then see you die and lose you forever, I want to have you with me forever until I die. I hope you can understand, I will let you sleep on it but Harry just know that when you came to me on the first day I realized that you were trying to help me and for that I am gratefully thankful, I just wish I could offer you something in return, please don't run out on me and please don't think I'm crazy," Draco sighed and took a breath,

"Draco…" Harry was shocked and speechless, not knowing what to say but it was true that Harry had feelings for Draco otherwise Harry wouldn't be there helping him get through it all,

"I also am attracted to you," Harry managed to say,

"I could see," Draco nodded with a wide smile,

"Will you let me kiss you?" Draco asked; with plead in his eyes,

Harry couldn't reject; he really liked Draco and was beginning to have a lot of feelings for him already

"Yes you may," Harry nodded,

Draco leaned forward, his lips were so close to Harry's and Harry could smell the peppermint coming from Draco's mouth. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips against Draco's sweet, tender ones. The kiss was slippery, loving and sensational. Harry kissed him ever so softly; Draco rolled his tongue over Harry's. They both moaned during the kiss, Draco sucked on Harry's bottom lip when he stopped kissing him. They both pulled away very softly.

"Wow…" Draco heaved a sigh,

"Wow…" Harry also repeated,

_**Secrets**_

"Okay…That was just…" Harry managed to calm down,

"Amazing and sensational?" Draco asked,

"Oh god yes," Harry

"You tasted like peppermint," Harry kissed Draco on the lips softly again,

"You tasted like…like…" Draco kissed Harry again deeply to try and figure out what the taste was,

Draco let go and said, "Raspberries?"

"Try again," Harry chuckled; Draco kissed Harry yet again and finally knew

"Strawberry tarts," Draco nodded,

"Yes!" Harry smiled,

"Hmm, tasted nice," Draco pulled Harry onto the bed,

"Draco!" Harry squeaked,

"Yessum?" Harry asked,

"Yessum? What does that mean?" Draco asked, "New word I suppose?"

"Oh yes a new word of mine," Harry winked,

Draco smiled, "Very cute," He tickled Harry,

"Ahh!" Harry laughed happily and pinned Draco's arms down,

"Naughty, naughty," Harry shaked his head,

"But you like it," Draco teased,

"Oh yes I do," Harry whispered, he nibbled on his ear a little,

"Oh god I get turned on when I get my ear nibbled,"

"Who else has nibbled your ear mr?" Harry asked curiously,

"Pansy, but we're just friends babe nothing to worry about," Draco promised,

"People will find out about us,"

"Are you concerned about people finding out Draco?" Harry asked,

"No of course not but I don't like being made fun of," Draco shrugged,

"Well, don't worry ok? It will be fine, trust me,"

"I trust you Harry," Draco gave Harry a small smile,

"Good then," Harry kissed Draco's neck softly, Draco shut his eyes and moaned softly and Harry began to harden,

"Harry…" Draco felt Harry harden,

"Draco…" Harry moaned, nibbling his neck,

_**Thoughts of worry**_

"I haven't seen Harry in a while do you think he's okay?" Hermione asked Ron who gazing at the Slytherin's,

"I don't know okay," Ron said as Hermione had nudged him,

"I'm worried, and where has Malfoy been too?" Hermione asked,

"I don't know what he does and where he goes and I really don't want to know,"

Hermione sighed and they both sat down on the log beside Hagrid's Hut,

"Well, well, well look who we have here," Pansy said as she walked up to the both of them,

"Shove off Parkinson," Ron said seriously,

"Oooooo managing on surnames are we? I'm so scared," Pansy laughed,

"Don't be so pathetic,"

"Pathetic? Calling me pathetic when you're trying to hunt down girls all the time," Pansy chuckled,

"What are you on about?" Ron asked,

"Just that you seem so into Granger here lately, why you sit with her every day of the week," Pansy shrugged,

"What's it to you?" Ron asked,

"You're sitting here 24/7 not even worrying about Potter, isn't he your buddy?" Pansy asked,

"Yes, we are worrying about him,"

"Why does that seem like lies to me?" Pansy asked, with a look of wonder on her face,

Crabbe and Goyle stood at her side, both had combed their hair back neatly,

"Well we will leave you two love birds alone," Pansy shrugged,

"Why did you even come over here?" Ron asked,

"To see why you weren't with Potter, you are never without him," Pansy wandered off with Crabbe and Goyle,

Hermione and Ron glared at Pansy as she sat down with the other Slytherin's,

Ron sighed and gazed at Hermione, "I am worrying about Harry,"

_**Always and forever**_

"Harry…I love you so much," Draco smiled, placing his arm around Harry's bare body,

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy," Harry snuggled up against Draco, happy he was with someone he could love for a life time.

**Author's notes: **If you really want the Making it happen sequel, I need 10 or more reviews on this story please! Thank you!


End file.
